Their Never-Ending Adventure
by ElleFreak
Summary: The Pines twins take a look back at their summer in Gravity Falls on their way home. Beta reader - Sabrina06.


**A/N: Hey! I wonder if you expected to see me here... Either you did or did not, I hope you enjoy this story! It's obviously inspired by the finale, so there are some spoilers in it. I repeat for those in the back: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY. XD  
I don't own ****_Gravity Falls_** **. _Gravity Falls_ belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.  
**

It was an unusual view - the only passengers sitting in the bus were two kids; a boy in a vest jacket and a girl in an oversized sweater, holding a pig. From their backpacks, the most unusual things protruded - a grappling hook, a golf club, a thick scrapbook... Not to mention the boy's enormous furry hat.

Both kids were sitting almost perfectly still, looking out the window in silence. The boy then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it with a smile. The girl was subconsciously petting the pig sitting on her lap.

Dipper folded the letter and looked out the window again. The Gravity Falls' water tower was slowly falling out of sight. Along with it, he was leaving his summer, his new friends and all the awesome adventures in that mysterious town. Well, technically not all of them; Waddles was coming back with them after all. The pig on Mabel's lap grunted for attention. The girl, who was also watching the water tower fading away in the distance, hugged the animal tighter. Unbeknownst to them, the twins were sharing exactly the same thoughts.

Summer came to an end way too fast. Just when everything was going back to normal, Dipper and Mabel didn't even realise the moment arrived when they had to head back home. And boy, was this a hard goodbye. It turned out they had kind of belonged in that place, which the boy once loathed so much. At least they were leaving when everything was peaceful and relatively normal.

They were going to miss their crazy adventures, fighting ghosts, zombies, even the Multi-Bear. Encountering the most amazing creatures, from gnomes to unicorns. Discovering yet other mysterious places hidden deep in the forest. Figuring out the secret of the journals. But it wasn't the adventures that they would miss the most; it was their family and friends.

The twins wondered what Stan and Ford would decide to do next. Dipper sighed quietly, thinking enviously of all adventures that were still ahead of them. Looks like the Pines family was just meant to keep facing the most amazing and weird phenomena of this world. At least their Grunkles would be in this together. Apparently they needed to come through such terrible things, as the battle with Bill and having Stan almost lose his memory, to understand they needed each other as brothers and friends.

Soos got to realise his dream and stay in the Mystery Shack, what's more, with Melanie. The girl seemed super excited about running the place with him, and the two cooperated really well together. It was a long time since the Mystery Shack had seen such crowds. Mabel was still proud of her work on match-making them, and would always claim she had a little contribution in their being together.

The hat on Dipper's head slipped and fell onto his lap. Wendy. This was going to be very hard; he already missed her. Her coolness, her friendliness, calling everyone "dude" or "man"... He smiled subconsciously as he recalled some memories; the dance, surviving the weirdmageddon, the bunker. What other teenager would show so much class after learning that some kid had a crush on her? Dipper ran his fingers through the fur again.

Mabel meanwhile was thinking of Candy and Grenda. It was wonderful to find a couple of like-minded friends; they all liked one another from the beginning. Mabel giggled at some of her memories with the girls. They promised each other they would always keep contact, until they met again.

The siblings were going to miss them all; not only their closest friends, but everyone, because every citizen helped create that special atmosphere of the town. Fiddleford McGucket, Lazy Susan, Toby Determined, even Gideon and Pacifica; even though Dipper and Mabel didn't always get along with them. Speaking of Pacifica... They wondered if she would ever become an average child. She seemed to be on her way to do it though; she sacrificed her nails to wrap the presents for them after all.

It seemed like every one of the town's citizens had began new chapters of their lives; everyone except for Dipper and Mabel, who had to leave their summer behind and move on. But it wasn't like the summer didn't change them; it did indeed. Dipper learned a lot about himself; he realised he didn't need to pretend to be someone he's not. He got to know he shouldn't underestimate his intelligence and cleverness, and that he is able to do great things. Mabel learned that dreams and desires are good if they don't hold back from the real world. That many things don't live up to idealistic expectations, but it is necessary to cope with it. Finally, they learned, once again, that they can always count on each other, and will receive support if in need. That especially because they're diametrically different, they need each other very much. That will be one of the best memories from Gravity Falls for each other.

"Mabel?" Dipper said after a long silence, since the beginning of their trip home. "Do you think we will ever come back to Gravity Falls?"

"Why, bro-bro, of course we will!" replied Mabel with certainty.

Dipper smiled and nodded slightly after a while. Yes, they would. Gravity Falls will stay with them, in their memories, throughout the coming months and then, one summer day, they will arrive here again. They will reunite with their friends - Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, maybe they will even meet Stan and Ford. They will come back to the place of the most magical experiences of their childhood, ready for new adventures. Every summer, the two teenagers will turn into the Mystery Twins again, getting off the bus and whispering with relief, "We're back." They will inhale the air, literally sensing upcoming exciting and fun events. And they'll always keep coming back, because they will never get too old for giving in to this small, "just west of weird" town's magic.

Dipper and Mabel smiled knowingly to each other. They knew that whatever happened, Gravity Falls will forever remain their never-ending adventure.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!  
And sorry for the corniness; I just got really emotional over that episode. XD  
ElleFreak is out, peace!**


End file.
